This invention relates to the protective long term storage of flat collectible items, and more particularly concerns a protective case for the storage of sports cards.
Whether as a hobby or for investment purposes, there is considerable interest in collecting sports cards. Such cards are generally of elongated rectangular shape, and depict professional Players in sports such as baseball, football, basketball, hockey, soccer, wrestling, tennis and other sports. The depiction is generally in the form of photographs which appear on both faces of the card. Performance statistics, team affiliation, special accomplishments and other information relevant to the player and/or sport may also be printed on either or both faces of the card.
The economic value of the card is dependent primarily upon its age, physical condition and rarity. Service companies are available for providing accurate and consistent appraisal and authentication of sports cards. One such service company is Acu-Card, Inc. of Stamford, Connecticut. Culminating their review, the service company will encase the card to preserve its attested authenticity and to protect it from physical damage. The cases utilized for such purpose are fabricated of transparent flat plastic panels and further provide for incorporation within the case of documentary indicia supplied by the service company. Such documentary indicia, generally printed on card stock, may include a catalog number, date of issue, and name of the service company.
Earlier known cases, however, have not been tamper-proof and have contributed to the deterioration of the colors of the pictures on the card in the course of long term or archival storage. For example, solvent vapors from glues employed for the sealing of the cases have been found to be deleterious to the picture in long term storage. Also, during encasement, earlier cases and methods for their use have caused damage to the corners of the card. In storage cases wherein two flat plastic panels are tightly pressured against an intervening sports card, it has been found that after several years, the surfaces of the card may adhere to the plastic.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a case for a sports card which is substantially tamper-proof and provides long-term protection of the card.
It is another object of this invention to provide a case as in the foregoing object which may be readily sealed without causing immediate or long term damage to the card.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a case of the aforesaid nature which is stackable with other cases of the same construction.
It is a still another object of this invention to provide a case of the aforesaid nature of rugged, durable construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.